


Playing With Fire

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Femslash, Healing, Language, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They say that dragons are made of cunning and fire, at the Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation, it's not just the dragons that embody those traits.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Prompt 2019. The pairing I received was Hermione/Pansy with healing for the trope, and my creature was dragon. I got approval from the other admin to add Charlie to the mix.
> 
> Many thanks to articcat621 and thescarletphoenixx for their assistance. Any errors after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

"Dammit, Parkinson! How many times have I told you that antagonising our residents," Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as a soft sigh escaped her lips, "is not in your best interest?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Pansy countered. At Hermione's dubious look, she rolled her eyes and huffed, "It really wasn't."

Waving her wand over Pansy, Hermione catalogued the burns on her legs and right arm. "Then whose was it?"

Pansy raised a dark eyebrow at the witch sitting next to her bed. "Would you believe me if I told you it was Weasley's fault?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she searched Pansy's face for any kind of deception. The slight lift of her chin to challenge Hermione to call her a liar did not go unnoticed. The reserve's Healer sighed. "What the hell actually happened?"

"Honestly?" At Hermione's nod, Pansy continued, "Honestly, I have no idea. I was tending to Rhea's wing while Charlie was supposed to be working on her tail. The only thing I can think of is that he must have got too close to her nest."

"Charlie knows better than that," Hermione muttered with a frown as she tended to the worst of Pansy's burns first.

"I know," Pansy agreed, she winced as the burn healing paste Hermione was using started to bubble and hiss, "but it's the only thing I can think of. Other than Rhea was in a bad mood and reacted to us being there in general."

Hermione nodded. "That's possible too." She fell silent for a few moments as she continued to slather the thick goo over the mangled skin of Pansy's arm. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she realised her earlier error. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, Pansy."

The witch in the bed watched her quietly as Hermione covered the last of the burn on Pansy's arm with the paste before allowing it to continue working as she addressed the rest of her injuries. Hermione had moved on to treating her legs before Pansy finally acknowledged her apology. "I can't say I blame you," she whispered to her lap. "I know I've not been the most careful of keepers since coming here, but watching Mihal nearly die last month made me realise how stupid and reckless I've been." She paused and reached towards Hermione with her good arm. When the other witch stopped what she was doing and looked up, Pansy added, "Thank you for healing me anyway."

"I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't," Hermione replied as she resumed working. "That being said, we've come a long way since our Hogwarts years, you and I, Pansy, and I'd like to say that we've become friends."

Pansy raised an eyebrow as a grin tugged at the corner of her lips. "Who would have ever thought that was a possibility?"

* * *

"Can you say that again?" Hermione questioned as she stared at the wizard in shock.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Hermione shook her head and returned to the task in front of her.

Healing Charlie Weasley. Again. After having to heal Pansy again too. It was becoming a pattern with these two and Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it. Just not right now.

_'Healing first, and then figuring out what these two are up to,'_ Hermione reminded herself. She straightened her shoulders and set to work.

Pencil-thin scratches were littered up and down his arms and across his torso. Hermione was slowly healing each scratch with a wave of her wand. She had seen marks like this before and knew that one of the abandoned baby Chinese Fireballs that were brought in a month ago attacked him.

Although what she didn't understand was why. Adult Chinese Fireball dragons were as vicious as they came. But with as young as the ones he was caring for were, they were ordinarily docile. Well, as far as dragons were concerned, that is.

Hermione assumed that Charlie took a wrong step or picked one of the babies up wrong and that's what set it off. What she wasn't expecting, and she soon realised that she should have all along, was for Charlie to say it was Pansy's fault.

It was like the two of them were doing their best to try and kill the other. Well, that wasn't true as their wounds had all been relatively superficial. Except for Pansy's first injury with the burns, but the remorse emanating from the redheaded wizard when she saw him the next morning made her realise that the extent of Pansy's injuries were not what was supposed to happen.

"Hermione?" Charlie questioned, bringing her back to the wizard in her care.

She looked up at him and knew she needed to say something before one of them killed the other finally. _'Wasn't it Pansy who brought up Mihal all those weeks ago?'_

Screw one thing at a time, she was a witch on a mission.

"You two have been doing this a lot to each other lately," Hermione eventually pointed out.

Charlie looked at her warily. "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Charles Weasley," Hermione huffed, continuing to flick her wand across his upper body. "You two have been injuring each other. I don't know why, but you have. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it, especially if you don't stop."

"Oh," Charlie breathed out. The one word was so soft that Hermione would have missed it if it hadn't have been even quieter in the reserve's healing building.

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "That's all you've got to say? Oh?"

A small twitch of his right shoulder was his only response until Hermione levelled him with an expectant look. "It's not just my story to tell, so I can't say anything."

Hermione stayed silent as she mused over what he said, and her interactions with him and Pansy over the last few weeks.

As she finished healing the last of Charlie's scratches, Hermione finally responded to his previous comment. "Then you both need to tell me what's going on and stop this feud between you before one of you ends up dead. You're all set to go, Charlie."

Hermione turned and made her way over to her desk to start in on the paperwork for this latest incident.

She clicked the end of her pen as a presence settled in behind her. She didn't move.

"Thank you, iubi," Charlie murmured against her cheek as he pressed a kiss against the soft skin. He slipped out of her building and back out onto the reserve grounds leaving Hermione to her report.

She stared after him, a surprised look taking over her features. He'd never done that before, but she could definitely say she didn't find anything wrong with the word or action that went with it.

It would be less than a week later that all the pieces started to click into place when Pansy let slip the same endearment as they were decorating the main cabin of the reserve for both Samhain and Noaptea Sfântului Andrei or the night of Saint Andrew.

A dark blush stained both witch's cheeks as Pansy hurried to finish what she was working on and then disappeared through the cabin and onto the grounds.

* * *

"What in the bloody hell am I going to do with the two of you?"

Hermione had invited Charlie and Pansy over to confront them as she figured out what the two of them had been up to. While it didn't surprise her that Charlie was involved, she'd been surprised to find that Pansy was too. Being the reason the other was hurt to catch someone else's attention was definitely a Gryffindor and Weasley thing to do, not a Slytherin trait.

"She's been spending too much time around you, Weasley," Pansy muttered out of the side of her mouth.

Charlie turned to face her and countered, "I don't know what you're talking about, Parkinson; your mouth is just as filthy as mine." He didn't even try to quiet his voice.

Pansy's dark eyes settled on Charlie's bright blue. "That may be, Weasley, but I'm more subtle when I do it," she told him primly.

Charlie opened his mouth to retort, but the witch in question stopped him.

"Are you two really going to do this?" Both Charlie and Pansy turned to face Hermione. She had her hands on her hips, and a raised eyebrow directed their way as they stood next to each other. "You know, if you liked me, all you had to do was say something. You didn't have to injure yourselves, or each other, to get my attention."

Pansy whirled on Charlie. "See! I told you! My idea was better; we should have gone with my idea. But no, you were the one that insisted that this was the way to go. That Hermione wouldn't notice if we went with my idea."

"And it worked, did it not?"

"Is this how it's always going to be with the two of you?"

"Maybe."

"No."

Hermione laughed. "I see I have my work cut out for me." She walked over to them and reached up to brush her fingers across their cheeks. "It's a good thing I like a challenge then. Now, come here."

"Ladies first," Charlie said.

Pansy snorted. "I would say thank you, but I know you better than that, Weasley."

He winked and shot her a cheeky grin. "I'm sure you do, iubi."

"Shut up," Hermione ordered before closing the distance between her and the other witch.

**Author's Note:**

> iubi=baby, sweetheart, lover, darling in Romanian and can be used to address a man or woman
> 
> Romanians do not celebrate Halloween in the same way we do; they celebrate St Andrew's Night/Day. Noaptea Sfântului Andrei is St Andrew's Night or "night of the vampires", and on this night, vampires and strigoi (the undead) come out to fight and dance.


End file.
